Just The Way We Do It
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: Fights like these, well, that's just the way we do it. It doesn't mean we're not in love. We know what we meant, why we fight.


_Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever it is you're celebrating. "Happy three days off in the middle of winter" as my mother phrased it when told by one person "I don't celebrate Christmas'. This serves a second purpose too. Quick story where I'm not trying to shoehorn unruly characters into my puppy story. They just aren't working. After this I'm sure my muse, imagination, and writing will all be able to settle down and agree. I hope. There's an UsaxMamo one I've got in my head. It was supposed to be put out with these, but I just ran out of time. It'll be out in about a week, I think. Enjoy._

* * *

"You stupid jerk!" Violet eyes raged while black hair snapped with the irritated movements of its owner. "What is running through that head of yours? Do you ever actually _think_? Or is that just too much effort for you? How _dare_ you..."

The voice was cut off by another, this one cold were the other was fiery. "How dare _I_? You ask how _dare _I? What am I, your slave? I don't answer to your paranoia, your temper, or your fits." Blue eyes glared, matching the violet daggers with their icy venom. "Should you actually have a _point_, besides being the most insufferable brat I have ever had the misfortune of knowing, you may ask about it once you've proven yourself capable of conversing without sounding like a wounded buffalo."

"A wounded buffalo?" Rei remarked, sounding deceptively calm. "You say I sound like a wounded buffalo? And how would you know? That frozen lump you call a heart let you stand by and listen to one cry once?"

Jadite's face twisted into an intense scowl at this remark. He opened his mouth to reply...

Then left it open as his beloved showed one of the lightning mood changes both of them were famous for. Their friends swore they'd sue for whiplash one day. She was laughing. He felt an answering smile tug on teh corner of his lips. He could never stay angry when she laughed.

He gave in to the inevitable and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head before joining in with his own chuckles. "Please signal before changing topics next time." He remarked, gently chiding. "So what was so funny this time? Your glaring logical errors?"

She punched him lightly, starting a wrestling match. That ended with them laughing uncontrolably on teh floor.

Rei propped herself up on one arm, looking down at Jadite with a smile on her face. "You almost looked constipated. That's what I couldn't help laughing at."

He fake scowled up at her. "Well, with you spouting off a comment like that..." He trailed off meaningfully.

Rei blushed, then reached her free hand to brush against his cheek. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said any of that."

Jadite grabbed her hand from his cheek and kissed it. "That's fine. Remember last week? I was the emotional jerk then. I don't mind you yelling at me. And I don't think you really mind me yelling that much either."

She shook her head, the long ebony strands falling over her shoulder to drape them both, granting the illusion of intimacy. "Not really. As long as we're yelling, no one's leaving. That's where trouble starts."

He reached up a hand to pull her into a kiss. "Besides, this lets me know you're still passionate about me, us, and our lives. And how much actions of mine cause you to flare shows me what you think about things. It lets me know you better. Love fizzles at that stage, stagnates. Even if it means you occasionally scream at me, I like things like this. What we have is too precious to let that happen to it."

"Agreed." She said softly, lowering herself to lie cuddled up with him. "I don't want to grow apart from you. This is a _type_ of sharing, and it's one that works well for us. Even if teh others think we're mad."

Jadite snorted in amusement. "They had a betting pool when we first met, you know."

"Oh?" She was able to layer so much curiousity in that one word that Jadite couldn't help dropping another kiss on her head before continuing. "Yeah. About how long till one of us died and who it would be."

Rei laughed. She could imagine her friends, and his, doing that easily. "So like them."

"Apparently I was the safe bet for teh one to die." He mused, danging the sentence before her like a string for a cat.

She pounced. "Well duh. You couldn't take me." He could hear the teasing vanity in her voice.

He ruffled her hair in 'punishment'. She swatted at the offending hand. "Apparently Usagi and Minako are set to win big. They were the only ones that thought we'd stay together."

It was Rei's turn to snort in amusement. "Those two are incurable romantics. Of _course_ they choose that."

She felt his arm tighten slightly, and heard the almost pleading undertone to his joking comment. "Think they're gonna get the money?"

She smiled to herself, finding it very cute that he could be that hesitant. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

He tilted her face up to give her another soft kiss. "No. Don't."

Her eyes stared back into his earnest ones. "I won't if you don't." She responded softly, knowing her own fears would show in her eyes to him.

"Well, love, it appears we have struck an accord. Done."

"Done." She echoed, giggling at his over teh top phrasing. "I love you, Jadite."

"I love you too, Rei."

* * *

_Yes, I did quote Dramacon there. I've decided I _LOVE_ Svetlana Chmakova's work. And the quote was just too perfect. If you've ever been to a gaming/anime con, I think you'll like Dramacon. It's got the crazy people down pat._


End file.
